Te deseo felices infidelidades
by Green Star Evans
Summary: Siempre esperamos a que llegue el amor de nuestra vida, pero si este no llega, ¿hay que irse con tu segunda opción? Después de que Black Star perdiera a Tsubaki porque esta se casó con Soul, ¿llegará a confesarse ahora que Soul está en Londres? Principalmente Tsustar pero también un poco de SoMa (Rating MA, pero pongo M porque no sale)


**~Te deseo felices infidelidades~**

¿Conoces esos días en los que la felicidad invade tu cuerpo y nada más levantarte, piensas: «Hoy va a ser un buen día»?  
Pues Black Star tuvo uno de esos días. Nada más abrir los ojos, sonrió. Sabía que iba a ser un buen día.

Se levantó, se duchó, se vistió y salió un rato.

Caminaba feliz y despreocupado, se sentía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Fue caminando, Chrona y Kid estaban hablando. Los dos estaban sonrojados, dispuestos a decir que sentían, pero ese no era el momento.

Black Star pasó detrás de Chrona y le dio un empujoncito con la mano en la espalda, ella avanzó y sin darse cuenta se besó con Kid. Los dos se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, pero los dos se fueron relajando y disfrutando, cerrando los ojos a la vez.

-De nada -dijo Black Star, ya un poco alejado de la parejita.

Siguió andando, cogió un gato blanco que había en un banco, siguió andando y vio a una niña sentada llorando. Le puso el gato en las rodillas y se fue. La niña paró de llorar, vio como Black Star se alejaba y abrazó al gato.

Black Star se sentía bien, nada podía amargarle ni entristecerlo hoy, ni siquiera el rechazo, así que sonrió y comenzó a buscar a Tsubaki.

Vio una fila de arbustos y la coleta de Tsubaki asomando por el arbusto del centro, sonrió, le dio la vuelta a la fila de arbustos donde ella estaba mientras decía:

-¡Tsubaki te...

Pero una horripilante escena hizo que callara.

Lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras, Tsubaki estaba besándose con otro.

Con...¡Soul! Su amigo, su compañero, su camarada, la persona en la que le había confiado sus sentimientos hacia su amada, ahora lo traicionaba.

Ni Soul ni Tsubaki se percataron de Black Star. Cuando se separaron, Tsubaki dijo:

-Te quiero...

-Yo también te quiero- dijo Soul.

Black Star tragó saliva, era cierto, su mejor...¡no!, su EX mejor amigo estaba con la chica de sus sueños (los de Black Star), aún sabiendo que Black Star la amaba a ella.

-Mañana hacemos 1 año -dijo Tsubaki, feliz.

¿¡Un año?!¿¡Llevaban saliendo un año?!¿¡Por qué Soul no se lo había contado ya?!¿¡Por qué no se lo había contado Tsubaki?!

Negó con la cabeza y se fue.

Le dio un puñetazo a un árbol y lo rompió.

-¡Joder!-dijo él, furioso.

Con lo bien que había empezado el día...

Sintió algo en su cabeza; no le dio importancia. Volvió a sentir algo, siguió sin darle importancia.

Poco a poco la lluvia se hacía más intensa y no parecía que fuera a parar pronto.

La gente corría rápidamente a sus apartamentos, donde estarían a salvo de la lluvia y disfrutarían de una cálida tarde con sus parejas, familiares o amigos.

Pero Black Star seguía parado. No quería correr, correr es de cobardes. No podía llorar, los Dioses no lloran. Solo deseaba matar a su ex amigo. Darle miles de puñetazos, clavarle todos los cuchillos y espadas...  
Pero sobre todo eso, deseaba que lo último hubiera sido un sueño, y llegar ahora a casa donde Tsubaki lo esperaría con la cena y un buen baño preparado.

Sonrió recordando esos días en los que ella le demostraba su cariño ayudándolo tanto, o eso era lo que Black Star pensaba que hacía.  
Dio una patada en el suelo al recordar lo que le había dicho a Soul.

Debía de ser él quien la hubiera besado, y no el peli-blanco ese.

De pronto, no sintió la lluvia en su cabeza. Dejó de estar cabizbajo y miró a su izquierda, y la vio; a Tsubaki con una paraguas, cubriéndolo de la lluvia.

-Vamos a casa o te resfriarás...-le dijo ella.

Él asintió.

Los dos llegaron a casa, Black Star se sentó en el suelo rápida y molestamente. Era raro, quería matar a su amigo, pero aún así, lo único que quería hacerle a Tsubaki era besarla. Cierto era, que ella no tenía la culpa, ella no sabía que lo amaba, y seguramente, de saberlo, ella hubiera rechazado a Soul solo por no hacerle daño a él.

"¡Idiota, tuviste que declararte antes!" pensó él.

Sintió algo cálido en la cabeza.

Intentó mirar hacia atrás, pero alguien se lo impidió.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que Tsubaki le estaba secando el pelo con una toalla, de una manera muy suave, cálida, agradable, confortable, cariñosa...

En cualquier otro día anterior, hubiera cerrado los ojos y disfrutado del cariño que le transmitía ella, pero ese día no pudo, sabía que ese cariño era únicamente por su amistad, y no por algo más.

Suspiró. Ya no podía hacer nada. Tsubaki no lo amaba y él tenía que convivir con aquello.

…

**~Años después~**

Pasaron 4 años. Todos tenían 21 años, excepto Tsubaki, Patty y Liz que tenían 22.

Todas las armas se habían convertido ya en Death Scythe y armas y técnicos podían vivir su vida como personas normales.

Kid y Chrona vivían en la mansión de Kid, y Chrona esperaba un hijo de Kid. Liz, Patty y sus respectivos novios vivían en una casa bastante grande que Kid se había encargado de pagar para poder estar a solas con su novia. Maka se había ido a trabajar a Nueva York como jefa de una gran multinacional muy importante. Tsubaki y Soul llevaban ya 5 años juntos. Tsubaki trabajaba de enfermera ayudando a Mira Nyngus en el Shibusen, Black Star seguía viviendo con ella y seguía entrenando todos los días. Soul vivía en su casa de la playa, trabajando como pianista en algunos restaurantes.

Un día, Tsubaki salió un momento, y al rato Soul llamó a la puerta de la casa de Black Star.

Black Star suspiró y abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué?-preguntó de mala manera al ver a su enemigo.

-Hola a ti también...-dijo Soul.

-Yo no te he dicho hola, te he preguntado qué quieres -lo corrigió Black Star, molesto.

Soul suspiró.

-Bueno, solo quería decirte, que bueno...Tsubaki y yo ya llevamos un tiempo saliendo como pareja y...bueno...ella se va a venir a vivir conmigo...-dijo él, mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

Black Star calló un momento. Cuando descubrió la relación entre Soul y Tsubaki, se entristeció, pero sonreía recordando que por lo menos, estaría con ella. Ahora, nada de eso.  
-Vale- dijo Black Star, como si no le importase.

Soul se quedó sorprendido. ¿No se suponía que Black Star amaba a Tsubaki locamente?  
-¿N-no te importa? -preguntó Soul.

-No. Tsubaki no es toda mi vida, ¿sabes?-preguntó Black Star, y dio un portazo.

MENTIRA

Él la amaba, Tsubaki era su vida, no solo la necesitaba porque ella limpiara y cocinara, no, también la necesitaba porque era ella quien le transmitía paz, confianza, el coraje que necesitaba día a día...

Pero él no podía secuestrarla. Salir con Soul era la decisión de Tsubaki, y él tenía que respetarla...

…

-Bueno, creo que ya está todo...-dijo Tsubaki, frente a Black Star.

Soul ya había llevado todas las cosas de Tsubaki a su casa, y ahora solo quedaba despedirse.

-Tsubaki, ¿Vienes?-preguntó Soul, en su moto, esperando a Tsubaki para irse.

-Voy, un momento...-pidió ella.

Miró a Black Star y le dijo:

-Bueno, adiós. Espero verte pronto...

-Yo también- dijo él, fingiendo felicidad por su compañera.

Tsubaki lo miró un rato, no quería despedirse, y menos de esa manera.

Black Star lo comprendió bien. Tsubaki se mudaba bastante lejos, nada menos que a Malibú, California.

Abrió los brazos de manera amistosa para que ella le diera un abrazo.

Ella lo vio, ¿Le había leído la mente acaso?

Rápidamente se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo.

-Ten cuidado...-dijo él.

-Tú también...-dijo ella, reteniendo lo mejor que podía sus enormes ganas de llorar.

Los dos se separaron y se miraron, Black Star sonrió, ella lo imitó y se fue con Soul.

Se montó en la moto, detrás de él, lo rodeó para no caerse en el viaje, apoyó su cabeza en la espalda de Soul, miró al peli-azul, sonrió y Soul arrancó y se fueron, el viaje sería largo.

…

-Pasa...-dijo Soul.

-Guau...-dijo la pelinegra, impresionada por la gran casa de Soul.

(Para quien le interese, la casa está inspirada en la casa de Charlie, de 2 hombres y medio)

-Ven...-dijo el albino, y condujo a su novia a la terraza.

Era una noche de luna llena. La casa estaba cerca de un acantilado, por lo que se podía ver él ciudad llena de luz, pero bien se apreciaba la playa, el mar y la bonita noche estrellada de luna llena.

Soul cogió las manos de Tsubaki y la miró fijamente, mientras ella lo miraba inocentemente.

-Tsubaki...

…

…

Ya habían pasado 4 meses desde que Tsubaki se fue.

Black Star seguía vivo, robándole la comida a Kid, de forma completamente simétrica para que él no se diera cuenta, aunque más de una vez se había topado con sus dos perros asesinos, aunque lo único que tuvo que hacer para no ser atacado fue gruñir, como si él también fuera un perro, y los dos pastores alemanes se fueron corriendo.

…

Él estaba en casa, entrenando, cuando...

****Din, don****

Suspiró y fue a abrir. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Maka.

-Maka, ¿Qué haces aquí?¿No estabas en Nueva York?-preguntó él, al ver a su amiga en la puerta.

-Vine por la...noticia...-dijo ella, no muy contenta.

-¿Qué noticia?-preguntó él, dejando pasar a su amiga, que encantada lo hizo y se sentó, junto a su amigo.

-¿No recibiste la carta de Soul? Tsubaki me dijo que se encargó ella misma de dártela...

-Mmm...-dijo él, mientras recordaba.

_#Flashback#_

(2 meses antes)

Tsubaki estaba en la puerta de su antigua casa, todavía donde vivía su amigo peli-azul.

Estaba muy nerviosa. Black Star parecía enfadado con Soul, así que no sabía cómo se llevaría la noticia, y menos si asistiría.

Suspiró y pasó la carta por debajo de la puerta. No había sido valiente, para nada, así que enseguida se marchó.

Black Star se levantó por fin. Se rascó la cabeza y miró el reloj.

Si, las 2 de la tarde, pero él tenía mucho sueño.

Miró la puerta y vio la carta. Vio que era de Soul, así que lo primero que hizo fue tirarla.

_#Fin Flashback#_

-Pues...-dijo él, sin saber bien si eso era a lo que Maka se refería...

Maka suspiró, se levantó y fue a la papelera. Enseguida encontró un sobre, lo cogió y se lo dio a su amigo.

-Lee-le ordenó ella.

Black Star abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer la carta mientras su amiga le decía:

-Se casan dentro de dos semanas. Por eso vine. Además, quería saber si ibas a ir...

Black Star no dijo nada. Había terminado de leer la carta y era cierto, se casaban. Soul y Tsubaki se casaban...ya no había nada más que hacer...

Sintió que alguien le ponía la mano en el hombro. Miro y vio que era Maka, que le dijo:

-Estoy segura de que a Tsubaki le haría mucha ilusión que fueras...

Black Star suspiró y dijo:

-Me lo pensaré...

Maka también suspiró y dijo:

-Bueno, yo me voy ya, si me necesitas estoy alojada en el hotel de ahí enfrente...

Y se fue.

Black Star suspiró otra vez. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

…

**~Iglesia de Death City~**

Si, ya habían pasado dos semanas.

Soul y Tsubaki estaban en el altar, escuchando al cura.  
Maka, sentada junto a Chrona, Kid, Liz y Patty, buscaba a Black Star.

"¿Es que no ha venido?" se preguntó.

-Maka, mira...-le susurró Kid, mirando a la puerta.  
Maka miró a la puerta y Black Star estaba allí, apoyado, con su ropa de siempre.

Solo se había asomado por curiosidad y porque pasaba por allí, pero por nada quería que Tsubaki lo viera allí.

-Si alguien tiene algo que objetar, que lo diga ahora o calle para siempre- dijo el cura.

Maka y Kid se miraron y miraron a Black Star, ¿habría venido solo para eso?

Black Star suspiró. Tsubaki se veía tan feliz. Era feliz con Soul, y eso era lo que más le importaba a Black Star. Si, la amaba, y no le parecía nada justo que se casara con Soul, pero era el día más feliz de su vida, y él no iba a arruinarlo.

Pasaron 5 segundos en silencio para ver si alguien tenía que decir algo, pero nada más, entonces el cura dijo:

-Entonces, yo os declaro marido y mujer...

Maka y Kid miraron sorprendidos a Black Star, no había dicho nada, ¿por qué?

Black Star solo se dio la vuelta, con las manos en los bolsillos, y se marchó.

A partir de ese momento, Tsubaki estaría con Soul, y la pequeña oportunidad, desapareció.

Maka suspiró otra vez, triste, pero abrazó a Tsubaki, fingiendo que se alegraba por ella.

Si, estaba un poco celosa. Pero, ¿cómo no?  
Ella amaba a Soul desde que solo eran niños de 13 años, pero Soul había decidido casarse con su amiga, y ella ya no podía hacer nada más que alegrarse por ella. No le iba a arruinar su vida solo por un capricho tonto...

-¿Y Black Star?¿No ha venido?-preguntó Tsubaki.

Maka y Kid se miraron, y Maka dijo:

-No, no ha venido...

¿Cómo iba a decirle que solo había venido para objetar, pero luego no se había atrevido y se fue? Eso era una clara indirecta de que no se alegraba para nada, y sabiendo lo que Tsubaki sentía...

_~Posible reacción~_

-Si alguien tiene algo que objetar, que lo diga ahora, o que calle para siempre...-dijo el cura.

-¡Yo!-gritó Black Star.

"estúpido asimétrico" pensó Kid.

Todos lo miraron, sorprendidos.

"Será..." pensó Soul, le había estropeado la boda.

-Tsubaki, no te cases con él. Yo te quiero, te amo, y no quiero que te cases con ese imbécil...-empezó él, hasta que un pensamiento invadió su cabeza, y dijo:- cásate conmigo...

El silencio invadió la sala. Todos miraban la respuesta de Tsubaki.

"Será imbécil, pensar que Tsubaki se va a casar con él...va a hacer el ridículo..."pensó Soul.

-¡Sí!-dijo ella, ilusionada.

"¿¡QUÉ?!" se preguntó Soul.

"¿¡Qué?!" se hubieran preguntado todos.

Tsubaki corrió hacía Black Star, le cogió la mano y dijo:

-Vamos

Él la siguió, los dos salieron de la iglesia, bajaron las escaleras, pero en la mitad, Black Star la paró y le preguntó:

-Entonces, ¿me quieres?

-Claro que te quiero, tonto-dijo ella, y lo besó.

Después del beso, Black Star miró a la iglesia y vio a todos los invitados, el novio y el cura mirándolos, sin decir nada, inmóviles.

-¡Adiós pringados!-dijo él, cogió en brazos a Tsubaki y se marcharon.

….

"Si, eso hubiera sido los más probable" pensó Maka.

Ella sabía que siempre había querido a Black Star, pero un sentimiento por Soul había comenzado.

Si, Tsubaki quería a Black Star, pero también a Soul, y sabiendo que un Dios jamás se enamoraría de alguien inútil, ¿qué mejor que buscar su "plan B", alguien que está a un nivel más alcanzable y, que la quería?...

Por eso Maka había asistido. Por Black Star. Por saber si él se declararía. Si él lo hubiera hecho, ella también se habría declarado a Soul. ¿Por qué no?

Suspiró otra vez. Ahora solo podía desearle lo mejor a su amiga.

…

_Pasó 1 año._

Tsubaki estaba en su casa, sentada en el sofá, tomando un té, cuando de pronto, sonó el teléfono.

Lo cogió y preguntó:

-¿Si?

-¿Tsubaki? Soy Black Star...

-Ah, hola Black Star, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien...- "Ahora o nunca..."pensó.- ¿Y tú?

-Bien...bueno, un poco sola. Es que Soul se ha ido 3 meses a Londres por negocios y ahora estoy sola, aburrida, sin nada que hacer...pensaba echarme una siesta, pero la cama se me hace muy grande sin nadie a mi lado...

****Din, don****

Tsubaki miró la puerta y fue a abrir.

Y quien se encontró fue a Black Star en la puerta, cansado.

Miró el teléfono y a Black Star.

-¿Has…has venido corriendo?-preguntó Tsubaki, observando a Black Star, que estaba cansado, sudando.

-S-si…-admitió él, respirando lo mejor que podía.

-Pasa…-le ofreció ella.

Él accedió, pasó y se sentó en el sofá.

Ella fue a la cocina, cogió un vaso, lo llenó de agua, fue al sofá, se sentó junto a él y le tendió el vaso.

Él lo cogió encantado, se lo bebió de un solo trago, lo dejó en la mesa que había enfrente y miró a Tsubaki fijamente.

Ella también lo miró, sintiéndose atraída por los ojos verdes que la miraban fijamente.

-Tsubaki…-la llamó él, acercando su rostro al de ella.

Ella se sonrojó como si fuera un semáforo en rojo.

Él siguió acercándose, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del simple roce de sus labios.

Ella cerró los ojos, sintiendo la respiración de él sobre su boca, sus brazos rodeándola y transmitiéndole confianza, cariño y…¿Deseo?

Y entonces él lo mandó todo al diablo y la besó. Saboreando los labios de ella, tocándole las deseosas curvas que siempre había querido tocar, pero nunca se había permitido para que ella no se sintiera incómoda. Pero ahora todo eso no importaba, ella se había casado con otro, y él iba a disfrutarlo todo que lo pudiera; porque esa sería su única oportunidad.

Metió su lengua en la boca de ella y comenzó a tocar la lengua de ella, a jugar con ella, a saborearla, le tocó con disimulo el trasero, y antes de que pudiera manosearle el escote, el aire escaseó y los dos tuvieron que separarse.

-…Black Star…-fue lo único que dijo al separarse.

Él le explicó:

-Te quiero. Te quiero y te amo. Siempre lo he hecho, pero nunca antes me atreví a decírtelo. Y cuando te vi con Soul…y cuando os casasteis. Tsubaki, no dije nada porque te veía feliz. Pero ahora que Soul no está…quiero que sepas que te amo…

-Black Star…-dijo ella, un poco triste.

-Yo me iré…pero solo si me dices que me vaya…-dijo él.

Ella negó con la cabeza y le pidió:

-No te vayas…

Él, un poco extrañado, escuchó.

Ella siguió:

-Yo…yo también te quiero. Yo…pensaba que tú no me querías…por eso me casé con Soul, pensaba que sería feliz con él si no lo era contigo, pero yo…yo te amo…

Los dos se quedaron callados, mirándose. ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora que sabían que se amaban, pero no podían amarse?

Él optó por la opción que más deseaba, coger el rostro de ella entre sus manos y besarla sin restricciones.

Metió su lengua en la boca de ella, y ella no le negó.

Juntaron sus lenguas, la tocaron, jugaron con las del otro; demostrando así que el deseo estaba presente en sus cuerpos…

…

Los dos se tumbaron en la cama, agotados, y lo más importante: desnudos.

Si, había que admitirlo, habían hecho el amor, y Tsubaki tenía que admitir que Black Star era mil veces mejor que Soul. Si pensaba que había descubierto lo que era placer con Soul, ahora estaba en el paraíso.

Los dos respiraban lo mejor que podían.

Black Star estaba muy, muy, muy feliz: había hecho el amor con la chica de sus sueños, y verdaderamente, había estado genial, mejor incluso de cómo se había imaginado; en cambio Tsubaki no estaba tan feliz. Si, había descubierto que el amor de su vida también la amaba, pero había engañado a su marido…

Se dio media vuelta, quedando de perfil, mirando al lado contrario a donde estaba Black Star.

Black Star la miró extrañado. ¿Había hecho algo malo?

Se acercó a ella y le preguntó:

-¿Estás bien? ¿Ocurre algo?

Ella no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a llorar.

Él le acarició el brazo para transmitirle confianza, y le preguntó con voz dulce:

-¿Qué ocurre?

Ella se incorporó, quedándose sentada, tapándose con la sábana y llorando le dijo:

-¡Que me he acostado contigo! Le he puesto los cuernos a Soul ¡Mi marido! ¿Qué clase de mujer soy? Ahora se pondrá triste, se enfadará…yo se lo tengo que contar…

-¿¡Qué?!¡No!-dijo él, agarrándola por los hombros para que lo mirara.

-Escucha…-dijo después.- Lo único que has hecho es hacerme feliz. A mí y a ti. Y a Soul; y si se lo cuentas, se enfadará y se pondrá triste, y eso no es lo que quieres. Así que no se lo cuentes, y nosotros tan felices, ¿vale?

Ella asintió, se limpió las lágrimas y le dijo:

-Supongo que tienes razón

Él sonrió, le dio un beso en la frente a ella para tranquilizarla y lujuriosamente preguntó:

-¿Repetimos?

Ella lo miró un momento, sonrió y dijo:

-¡Vale, pero esta vez yo arriba!

Él sonrió también, se taparon con la sábana y comenzaron otra vez a hacer lo que siempre habían deseado…

...

Black Star estaba en el sofá. Estaba vestido y esperando a que Tsubaki saliera de la ducha para hablar sobre que harían ahora…

Ella salió del baño con un pijama limpio puesto, bajó las escaleras y al ver a Black Star sentado, preguntó:

-¿No te has ido?

-¿Quieres que me vaya?-preguntó él, porque era lo que había entendido.

-No es eso; solo es que si no duermes en tu casa van a comenzar a sospechar, y no quiero que esta sea la última vez que nos veamos-le explicó ella.

Él asintió, así que se levantó y fue a la puerta. Tsubaki lo acompañó, le abrió la puerta y antes de que él se marchara, le dio un beso en la boca, y al separarse le dijo:

-Nos vemos mañana, ¿vale?

Él asintió, la volvió a besar y se marchó.

**~De camino…~**

"¡SI, SI y SI! ¡Toma! ¡Me ama, nos hemos acostado…y lo mejor es que mañana igual!¡Yeah! ¡Jódete Soul!" pensó Black Star

**~En casa de Tsubaki~**

Tsubaki se tumbó feliz en el sofá. Si, había cumplido su sueño de besar a Black Star, y había cumplido su fantasía de hacer el amor con él. Cierto es que él sería su compañía esos tres meses, y que un amante no estaba mal…pero, ¿sería solo sexo?¿O algo más?

Los dos se amaban, ¿Ahora saldrían en secreto, como Romeo y Julieta?¿O solo se acostarían de vez en cuando, cuando el calentón les viniera?

Tsubaki negó con la cabeza. No era el momento de eso. Ahora estaba feliz, y eso era lo que más le importaba. Fue a la cocina a hacer la cena mientras tarareaba una canción…

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

*Ding, dong* Alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Tsubaki estaba dormida, o por lo menos intentándolo. Si, escuchaba la puerta, ¿pero tenía la necesidad de abrir?...

Ese alguien insistía e insistía, así que Tsubaki se levantó de una vez y fue a abrir.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras dijo:

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!

"¿Quién coño será a estas horas?" se preguntó, mientras se rascaba la cabeza, con su melena suelta, y revoltosa. Su pijama arrugado y su cara de sueño. Solo le había dado tiempo a ponerse una zapatilla, y verdaderamente daba asco, ¡Pero se acababa de levantar!

Abrió y vio a Black Star, que le preguntó:

-¿Qué?¿Has dormido bien?

Ella se calló. ¡Mierda! ¡él venía a darle los buenos días y ella en esas pintas!

-D-discúlpame un momentito…-pidió ella, mientras cerraba la puerta lentamente.

Él no se opuso.

Ella cerró con un portazo. Corriendo fue al baño. Se lavó la cara, las manos, los dientes, se peinó y se recogió el pelo en su típica coleta. Se puso un pijama nuevo, que había comprado hace menos de 2 días y todavía no había estrenado. Consistía en una camiseta azul de mangas cortas y unos pantalones cortos blancos. Se puso la otra zapatilla y bajó las escaleras corriendo para abrir. Hay que añadir que casi se cae rodando por las escaleras.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta, suspiró antes de abrir y abrió.

-Hola…-saludó ella.

-Buenos días- saludó él.

-Pasa-lo invitó ella.

Él pasó y se dirigió al sofá.

-¿Que temprano, no?-preguntó ella, sentándose a su lado.

-Ayer dijiste que nos veríamos hoy, y a partir de las 12 de la noche, ya fue hoy…-explicó él, o eso quiso hacer, por suerte Tsubaki lo entendió.

-Black Star…-lo llamó ella, un poco insegura.

Él atendió, y ella siguió:

-Después de lo que pasó ayer; cuando nos dijimos que nos amábamos; yo me preguntaba… ¿Qué somos?

Él lo pensó, y después de meditarlo un poco contestó:

-Amantes, ¿no?

-Si bueno, pero ¿amantes de solo sexo o amantes de algo más?-preguntó ella, jugueteando con sus dedos por el nerviosismo.

-Pues…no se… ¿Tú qué quieres?

-Pues…me gustaría tener algo más-admitió ella.

Él la rodeó por la cintura, la acercó a él, la besó y al separarse le dijo:

-Genial…yo también.

Ella sonrió y volvieron a besarse.

Después, se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos, hablando sobre cosas sin mucha importancia, diciéndose de vez en cuando que se querían, besándose, riendo…

**~Ya de noche…~**

-¿Te quedas a cenar?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-Bueno, vale…

Verdaderamente, extrañaba la comida de Tsubaki, que ella preparaba con tanto cariño…

Entonces, mientras Tsubaki cocinaba, el teléfono fijo sonó.

Black Star, que estaba mirando la Televisión, al ver que Tsubaki no le daba mucha importancia, bajó el volumen y cogió el teléfono, diciendo:

-¿Si?

-¿Tsubaki?-preguntó una voz extrañada.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Black Star, al no reconocer la voz.

-Soy Soul, ¿tú quién eres?-preguntó Soul.

Entonces a Black Star se le cambió la cara. ¡MIERDA! ¡La había cagado completamente!

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Tsubaki en la puerta de la cocina.

Black Star, movió los labios, para decir: Soul, mientras señalaba el teléfono.

Tsubaki se enojó, ¿¡ese imbécil era retrasado o algo?!

¡Cuelga! Le dijo ella con los labios.

-eh…¡te has equivocado!-fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Black Star, y colgó.

-¿¡Tú eres tonto?!¿¡Para qué le dices eso?!-preguntó Tsubaki, acercándose a él.

-¡Para que se piense que se ha equivocado al marcar!-dijo él.

-¡Tiene el teléfono de casa en la agenda del móvil! ¡es imposible que se equivoque!-dijo Tsubaki.

-¿¡Y yo qué sé?!-preguntó Black Star.

-¿¡Y para qué coges el teléfono!?¡Si es imposible que sea para ti!

-¡es la costumbre!

Otra vez el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Black Star miró en la pantalla del teléfono y ponía: Soul móvil.

-¡Mierda, es Soul! ¡Lo sabe todo!¡Me va a matar!¡O peor, a castrar!-dijo Black Star nervioso.

-¡Que no! Yo lo cojo…-dijo Tsubaki, cogió el teléfono y descolgó.

-¿si?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-Ah, hola Soul-dijo después.

Black Star intentaba escuchar, pero no podía escuchar lo que decía Soul.

-No, aquí no ha sonado antes el teléfono…

(…)

Pues te habrás equivocado…

(…)

Nada, aquí, en casa, iba a hacer la cena…

(…)

Sí, yo también te echo de menos…

(…)

Bueno, te dejo que se me quema la comida, ¿vale?

(…)

Yo también te quiero.

(…)

Un beso…hasta luego…te quiero…

Y colgó.

-Eres tonto- le dijo, cariñosamente, pero con voz seria, a Black Star.

-Pues anoche en los dos orgasmos no decías lo mismo…

Ella cogió un cojín y se lo lanzó a la cara.

Él se quitó el cojín de la cara y sonrió.

…

**~Terminados de cenar~**

Black Star estaba en la puerta, junto a Tsubaki.

-Bueno…-dijo ella.

-Bueno…-dijo él.

-Hasta mañana…-dijo ella.

-Hasta mañana…-dijo él. La rodeó por la cintura y depositó un suave y dulce beso en los labios de ella. Fue tan delicado que Tsubaki sintió estar en una nube.

Se separaron, él se marchó, Tsubaki cerró la puerta, se apoyó en ella y se fue sentando poco a poco, tapándose la cara con las manos. ¡era muy feliz!¡Por fin se besaban!¡Se querían!...Era lo que siempre había deseado…¿Sería un sueño?

Se pellizcó la mejilla para despertar si era un sueño.

Pero no, no era un sueño. Se levantó corriendo, fue a la terraza y para si misma dijo:

¡HOY ES EL DÍA, MÁS FELIZ, DE MI VIDA!

Y los próximos 3 meses serán iguales.

¡Si!

Y se fue a dormir.

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

Tsubaki se levantó temprano, se arregló y fue a hacer la compra, porque la comida comenzaba a escasear desde que Black Star cenó allí…

Después de un rato, volvió. Dejó las bolsas en la cocina y comenzó a colocar toda la comida en el frigorífico.

Entonces, mientras todavía colocaba la compra, la puerta sonó. Tsubaki dejó lo que estaba haciendo y fue a abrir.

Y en la puerta estaba, como no, Black Star.

-Pasa-lo invitó ella.

Él no le negó y pasó. Tsubaki se dirigió a la cocina, y Black Star la siguió.

Entonces, la vio con toda la compra en las bolsas.

Había 3. Las miró, una por una cuidadosamente, sin que ella se diera cuenta, y de una de ella pudo observar que había…¡Una caja de condones!

Sonrió, la cogió y la escondió en su chaqueta. Se puso detrás de ella mientras ella colocaba las cosas, puso su cabeza en el hombro de ella y le preguntó:

-Y…¿qué has comprado?...-entonces, besó el hombro de Tsubaki.

-Ah, nada…cosas para comer…-dijo ella, tranquila.

-¿A si?, pues no creo que esto sea para comer- dijo él, sacó la caja de su chaqueta y se los enseñó.

Ella se sonrojó un poco, lo miró y dijo, con un tono juguetón:

-Bueno…son de sabores…

Él sonrió, la volteó, le agarró el trasero y le dijo:

-Tira pa* la cama que tendrías que haber comprado otra caja porque te voy a hacer el amor hasta que duela.

Ella siguió avanzando hasta la cama, juguetona.

…

Los dos se tumbaron en la cama, cansados y desnudos.

-Mm…que bien…-dijo ella, cuando terminaron. Verdaderamente había estado muy bien. Se puso de perfil y Black Star la abrazó por detrás y le preguntó:

-¿Te ha gustado?

-Mucho-contestó ella.

-Pues ahora te voy a hacer algo que te va a gustar mucho más…-dijo él. Metió la cabeza dentro de la sábana y poco a poco se fue dirigiendo más abajo.

Ella se incorporó y preguntó:

-B-Black Star ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Él no contestó, y ella insistió:

-Black Star…Ah~-gimió ella, porque Black Star había comenzado a practicarle sexo oral.

-B-Black Star para…-pidió ella, aunque en verdad le gustaba bastante lo que Black Star hacía, y eso, él lo sabía, así que siguió, moviendo su lengua por todas partes, provocándole a Tsubaki mucho placer.

…

**~Llegada Tsubaki al orgasmo~**

Ella jadeaba. Había llegado perfectamente al orgasmo mientras él le practicaba sexo oral. Él ya había parado, sacó su cabeza de la sábana, mirándola inocente y preguntó:

-¿Qué tal?

Ella sonrió, lo abrazó y le dijo:

-Muy bien, de verdad.

Él sonrió. Nunca antes lo había hecho, y verdaderamente le alegró saber que lo había hecho bien.

Siguieron abrazados y ella dijo:

-Quiero recompensarte…

-¿Eh?-preguntó él, pero antes de poder reaccionar, ella lo volteó, dejándolo contra la pared, y poco a poco fue bajando.

-Tsubaki, no tienes por qué hacer esto, de verdad-dijo él.

Pero entonces se calló. Agarró fuerte la sábana, porque ella le había dado un pequeño lametón a la punta de su miembro.

-Tsubaki…-dijo él, disfrutando de los pequeños lametones de ella.

Ella siguió, y cada vez fue mejorando, hasta que comenzó a practicarle completamente el sexo oral, de una manera lenta, pero placentera…

Black Star, sonrojado, agarró fuertemente la sábana. ¿Cómo era posible que ella lo hiciera tan bien?

Se limitó a ponerle la mano en la cabeza para ayudarla y disfrutar.

**~Llegado Black Star al orgasmo~**

Él siguió jadeando, ella levantó la cabeza y preguntó:

-¿qué tal?

-Muy bien tonta-dijo él, cariñosamente.

Ella sonrió, le dio un suave beso en la frente y dijo:

-Voy a la ducha…

-Te acompaño-dijo él.

Los dos fueron al baño y se ducharon juntos, aunque no más de 5 minutos pasados en la ducha comenzaron a hacer el amor otra vez, estando Tsubaki apoyada con las manos en la pared y con las piernas un poco separadas, mientras Black Star estaba detrás, agarrándola por la cintura y haciéndole el amor.

…

Cada uno se puso su ropa. Black Star estuvo un rato jugando con el móvil, mientras Tsubaki chateando con alguien en su portátil mac.

-¿Con quién hablas?-preguntó Black Star, mirando la pantalla del portátil.

-Con Soul-contestó ella, y comenzó a escribir algo.  
Black Star se quedó de piedra cuando vio la pantalla del portátil después de que ella enviara el mensaje:

_**Soul dice:**_

_¿Qué haces?__  
__**Tsubaki dice:**_

_Nada, aquí, descansando un poco. Ha venido Black Star y hemos hecho el amor. Después nos hemos practicado el sexo oral el uno al otro, nos hemos duchado juntos y en la ducha hemos vuelto a hacer el amor. En verdad Black Star es mil veces mejor que tú en la cama…_

-¿¡Pero cómo le dices eso?!-preguntó Black Star, muy alarmado. -¡Ahora me va a matar!¡Tendré que conseguir un pasaporte falso, me teñiré el pelo de rojo, me pondré lentillas de color, me cambiaré de sexo!¡Lo que sea con tal de que Soul no me castre!

-¿Quieres tranquilizarte?-preguntó Tsubaki, muy tranquila.

-¿¡Que me tranquilice?!¿¡Tú sabes lo que le has dicho?!

-Dale un minuto…-dijo ella, y entonces un pim, sonó, porque había recibido un mensaje:

_**Soul dice:**_

_Que bromista eres cariño. Por un momento me lo he creído…_

Black Star suspiró aliviado, y Tsubaki contestó:

_**Tsubaki dice:**_

_¿A que sí? Se me ocurrió anoche, antes de irme a dormir, escuchando una broma de la radio ^w^_

Tsubaki besó a Black Star y le dijo:

-¿Ves cómo no pasa nada?

Él sonrió, bajó la pantalla del portátil, lo dejó en el suelo, se puso encima de ella y le dijo:

-Te vas a enterar… ¡ataque cosquillas!

Y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Tsubaki, y ella, presa de la risa, rió y rió.

…

Y así pasaron todas las tardes.

Hablando, viendo la televisión, besándose, haciéndose cosquillas, haciendo el amor, diciéndose que se querían…

Y una tarde…

Tsubaki y Black Star estaban en la cama, se estaban besando y estaban completamente desnudos, dispuestos a comenzar otra ve ese juego que tanto les gustaba…

Pero entonces sonó como si la puerta se abriera y una voz dijo:

-¡Cariño, ya estoy en casa!

Black Star y Tsubaki se quedaron paralizados, pero Black Star preguntó, en voz baja para que Soul no le escuchase:

-¿¡Pero no se suponía que Soul estaba en Londres?!

-¡Se suponía!¡ Pero al parecer ya han pasado 3 meses y no nos hemos dado ni cuenta!-le respondió ella, en el mismo tono.

-¿Cariño?-preguntó Soul, extrañado por no recibir ninguna contestación.

-¡Estoy en nuestra habitación!-dijo Tsubaki.

-¿¡Pero para qué le dices eso?!-preguntó Black Star, todavía manteniendo el tono bajo.

-¡da igual, coge tu ropa y escóndete en el armario mismo!-dijo Tsubaki en el mismo tono que su amante.

Este cogió su ropa rápidamente y se escondió en el armario, maldiciendo en su mente a su querida Tsubaki…

Soul llegó a la habitación con una maleta, suspiró y dijo:

-Uf, por fin en casita…

Tsubaki le sonrió mientras Soul se quitaba la corbata y la chaqueta.  
Tsubaki vio que este se dirigía a abrir el armario, y antes de que hiciera aquello, -cosa que casi le provoca un mini-infarto al peli-azul-, le dijo:  
-¿A dónde vas?-nerviosa.

-A colgar la ropa…

-¿Y-y por qué vas a guardar la ropa si te la voy a quitar yo?-preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, con un tono provocador mientras dejaba caer la sábana y dejaba a la vista su espectacular cuerpo.

Soul la miró un momento y en pocos segundos de "reflexión" se abalanzó sobre su mujer para tomarla.

Black Star se asomó, no disfrutando mucho de la escena.

Tsubaki, aprovechando que Soul estaba encima de ella y que no podía ver a Black Star, le indicó con la mano que se marchara.

Este así lo hizo, mientras veía a Soul.

"Que torpe…"pensó.

Bajó a la planta baja y se vistió.

Cuando terminó escuchó ciertos gemidos de Tsubaki.

Pero estos eran ciertamente diferentes a los que solía escuchar de Tsubaki.

"Está… ¿Está fingiendo?" se preguntó, mientras sonreía pícaramente.

Nadie podía igualarse a aquel Dios.

Recogió todas sus cosas y abrió la puerta.

Antes de marcharse, se deleitó con los gemidos falsos de **su novia ** y comprobó que él era mucho mejor.

…

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

Tsubaki bajó las escaleras, con su pijama puesto, viendo a Soul sentado en el sofá…

Terminó de bajar las escaleras y se acercó mientras le preguntaba:

-Soul, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Sí, siéntate, yo también quiero hablar contigo.-dijo Soul, con un tono notablemente preocupado.

Ella se sentó en el sillón y Soul le cogió las manos y le dijo:

-Te he sido infiel

-¿Eh?

-En Londres conocí una chica que me gustó, y nos gustamos, y bueno…supongo que ya te imaginarás…

-Sí, ya…

-Y, llevo estos 3 meses con esta chica y…

-…

-Ahora está aquí y…nos vamos a ir a vivir juntos.

-E-eh…

-Esto es… es el divorcio… Bueno, la casa te la puedes quedar tú y eso…

-Bien…-dijo ella, no muy contenta.

-Yo…me voy esta tarde, si pudieras firmar ahora…

-S-sí, claro…-dijo ella, y cogió el bolígrafo que él le tendía.

Terminó de firmar los papeles y Soul los cogió, se levantó y le dijo:

-Pues…suerte…

-Suerte…-contestó ella.

Soul se marchó por la puerta y con la maleta que tenía preparada.

Tsubaki suspiró.

…

**~1 año después~**

Soul llamó a la puerta de su antigua casa, esperando que Tsubaki siguiera viviendo allí.

Y como esperaba, Tsubaki abrió la puerta, y parecía feliz.

-¡Soul!

-Hola Tsubaki. ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?-preguntó.

-Sí claro-dijo ella mientras se apoyaba en la puerta.

-Bueno, es que con la chica esta que conocí en Londres no me ha ido muy bien, y bueno, me preguntaba si a ti te gustaría que tú y yo…

-¿Quién es, Tsubaki?-preguntó Black Star, mientras aparecía por la puerta.

Tsubaki le dio un beso en la boca y este dijo, animado:

-¡Eh Soul! ¿Pasa algo?

-Eh…-miró a las manos de ambos y había un , nada…

Black Star se encogió de hombros y junto a su mujer se dirigieron al interior de la casa mientras Soul se marchaba.

…

Ya estaba anocheciendo mientras Soul seguía paseando mientras pensaba.

Había fracasado en el amor. Simplemente por ser infiel. Ni si quiera Tsubaki había sido su primera opción, pero, esta ya habría encontrado alguna pareja…

-¿Soul?-preguntó una voz femenina, curiosa.

Soul levantó la cabeza y vio a Maka, vestida con unos piratas, una camiseta de tirantas que resaltaban algo sus pechos que habían crecido en los últimos años pero no mucho, y unas sandalias.

-Hola Maka-saludó.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó ella.

-No, solo es… que he fracasado en el amor…

Maka lo miró, le cogió las manos y algo sonrojada le dijo:

-¿Sabes? Nunca he querido decírtelo pero…no solo fue un año…ya van muchos, en los que cada día quería decirte esto:

Cogió aire y decidida dijo:  
-Soul Eater, te amo.

Soul calló un momento hasta que de un rápido movimiento agarró a la rubia por la cintura y depositó un rápido y apasionado beso en sus labios de **su**chica.

Ambos se separaron y Soul pudo distinguir el rubor en las mejillas de la rubia, así que sonrió y le preguntó:

-Si Black Star ha acabado con su primera opción que era Tsubaki, ¿por qué no voy a acabar yo con mi primera opción que eres tú?

Maka se quedó sorprendida con su pregunta pero sonrió.

Le cogió las manos a su amor y le dijo:  
-Soul, yo me vendré de New York hacia aquí, pero solo si tú quieres…

Soul negó con la cabeza, y le dijo:

-¡Vayamos los dos A New York!

-¿Eh?

Le cogió la mano fuertemente y comenzó a correr, tirando de Maka.

Ella siguió corriendo, sin entender nada, pero si eso era lo que quería…

Sonrió y corrió junto a Soul para ir, a Dios sabe dónde…

_FIN_

¡Aleluya!

¡Por fin terminada la historia!

*Pa= es algo que solemos utilizar los andaluces. Significa para. Lo digo por si, ¡por si!

Es que los andaluces somos muy vagos.


End file.
